


The Land Beyond

by SaikoChoYT



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Hinata Hajime, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, No Smut, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaikoChoYT/pseuds/SaikoChoYT
Summary: Hinata placed his fork down and continued to watch Komaeda look around. “I’m only saying that you shouldn’t feel the need to hide away all the time. You’re more than welcome to eat with us. I’m sure that no one would mind.”The last part wasn't true, Hinata knew. He was the only one who truly wanted Nagito to come back with the rest of them. Sonia and a few of the other girls were neutral on the situation but they most likely didn't bear the heart to oppose."We both know that is a lie, Hajime." Nagito's eyes briefly glinted with analytical flare.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	1. Distance

**Author's Note:**

> _“You learned to run from what you feel, and that's why you have nightmares. To deny is to invite madness. To accept is to control.”_
> 
> _― Megan Chance, The Spiritualist_

**It's the same dream again.**

_”-like the curtain in the back is burning up. I just have to aim for that, right?”_

_”All right, let’s go!” Ignoring Fuyuhiko, Akane shouted over him without hesitation with her red canister in hand._

_Gripping his own grenade, Hajime swallowed hoarsely in preparation to charge back inside and face the overwhelming heat._

_**Running back inside of the warehouse, we aimed for the curtain in the back and threw all of the fire grenades one after another.** _

_**But..** _

_”Hey.. is it just me, or does it feel like the fire’s not goin’ out at all?” Akane spoke up again, squinting against the smoke and turning to eye the rest of them._

_Hajime, quickly blinking to clear his eyes, attempted to scan the flames. She was right. **The curtain absorbed the impact of the thrown grenades, which fell on the floor and shattered.. They were completely ineffective at extinguishing the burning curtain.**_

_”Does it not seem like the fire is intensifying!?” Gasping, Sonia worriedly stepped backwards and wrung her hands together as if she needed to do something more to put out the blaze. “If it continues to rise, it will inflame the ceiling!_

_Fuyuhiko placed his hands on the back of his head, blatantly nervous. “Th-This is bad.. We’ve used up all the fire grenades..!”_

_As if a direct summon from whatever god that could have existed in that moment, the building’s sprinklers set off; recognizing its own duty and reacting to the heavy smoke. Water sprayed fiercely down against the flames and worked on smothering them until snuffed. Hajime gasped as the water hit him as well, the sudden cold touching his shoulders directly going against the harsh stinging against his skin._

_**And after a while.. The fire in the warehouse was completely extinguished.** _

_“L-Looks like the fire is out..” Hajime bluntly stated._

_Sonia sighed, an alarmed look in her eyes. “T-That’s a relief.”_

_Quite late to the gathering, Monokuma abruptly appeared from out of nowhere as usual. Once Hajime noticed his presence, the bear looked enraged._

_“THE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!?” He bellowed, swinging his arms up into the air. His fanged-side was taking on quite the raged grin that it was always frozen in._

_“Ahhh!” Sonia shrieked as she spun in the direction of the robotic animal. Everyone’s attention fixated on him instead of the disaster that was left of their surroundings._

_Monokuma stomped in place in a mini tantrum, huffing and growling. “Man, my merch is drenched! It got splattered with water and now it’s soaked!”_

_Before anyone could bother to respond to what definitely isn’t the most concerning thing about this situation, the bear suddenly shook its head. “Not now- everyone out! Out! Shoo! It’s far too hazardous in here, you can all look around in a little while once all this gas and smoke dissipates.”_

_Approaching Hajime, who was the closest near him, Monokuma shoved his paws against Hinata’s leg in the direction of the door. “Out!! All of you!"_

_**I don’t want to keep witnessing this.** _

_His mind purposefully disregarding the distressed internal thought blurred the following scenes from his remembrance up until the six of them were back inside surveying the broken, charred area. The haziness that was just stuffing the room was now gone but left a heavy air in its place and Hajime was now eyeing where the curtain that was just ablaze a few moments ago used to be. Majority of the fabric was now resorted to ashes caking the floor._

_**I walked towards the burned, tattered curtain with slow, methodical steps.. I’d never experienced such an oppressive atmosphere before, and I couldn’t help holding my breath.** _

_**And then, on the other side of that curtain..** _

_**I saw the true source of the intense malice that I had been feeling.** _

_**I immediately knew what I was looking at.** _

_Forced to witness the same discovery as he had many times before on nights like this, Hajime watched as he relived finding Nagito’s body during the killing game. The terrified shock etching Komaeda’s face with duct tape covering his mouth from making any sound of pain to alert the group. His hands and feet tied away from himself with rope as always. The dozens of stab wounds splattered into his jeans and left sleeve, and of course the blade through one of his hands. And the spear. Damnit.. the spear.._

_And to think he did it all to himself._

_Gagging away from Nagito’s body, he couldn’t help but break his acting in this reenactment. Even though this is a dream he often had, he couldn’t help but retch each time. He hated this recurring nightmare._

_Kazuichi and Sonia had the same reaction as they always did with screaming and Fuyuhiko questioning the situation. The body discovery announcement played afterwards and Hajime only continued to keel over himself in sickness._

That’s where the dream always ends.

Feeling his eyelids slightly burning, Hajime groaned irritably as he stirred awake. Due to an apparent rogue sun ray slipping through one of his blinds he was recoiling soon as he attempted opening his eyes. That explains why his face felt hot. This often occurred due to him crawling close to the wall near his window but it both surprised and irritated him just the same each time it happened during the early mornings.

During the time when Monokuma was present on the island, the robotic bear’s morning announcement usually woke him before the sun had a chance to peek through to eye level so it saved him from wincing away from the light. Perhaps he should opt for sleeping somewhere in the middle of his mattress to avoid it.

Pulling his arm across his face to deflect the sunlight he laid there for a moment unmoving, grinding the gears within his mind deciphering the same moving images he often saw each night. That damned dream again.. well, no. Much more resembling that of a memory.

Ever since the sixteen of them recovered and those who didn’t make it through the killing game were gladly able to be brought back from their comatose state, they now permanently reside on the very island they were fighting for their lives on. It’s been almost a year now with no more Monokuma, no longer any danger threatening their livelihoods. Just living their lives to the fullest the best they can with their past traumas as being remnants linger with them all.

All ex-students were doing well and it’s been around nine months if he were to guess in specifics. Hajime knew that nightmares were also commonplace for a few others, though the main thing they were to watch out for was anyone succumbing to despair. After managing to both keep their island memories yet also being burdened with a good portion of their real world identities and families, as well as the state of the planet, they were warned as a precaution to beware side effects of losing yet another battle to Junko’s hand even if she was no longer alive.

The only thing that threw Hinata off was his nightmares weren't based around multiple scenarios that were housed within that horrid killing game. He only ever imagined the moment Chiaki, Fuyuhiko, Sonia, Kazuichi, Akane and him were at the warehouse and the entire Nagito discovery. Nothing further than that point or before it. Majority of those who do in fact have nightmares recall multiple things about that duration of time such as their own murders or investigations, but not Hajime. It was the same moment each time. A lot of the time he sleeps there isn’t anything at all, which frankly is more relieving then having an enjoyable visualization since the silence is more relaxing. It’s only when any image begins to form it just morphs into that chapter of their lives and only to that.

It was tormenting him to say the least, but at least the day afterwards helps wipe it from his thoughts until he envisions it the next time. They all made it through together and he planned to keep his head up.

With a reluctant sigh, Hajime pried his hand away from his face and sat up with a small yawn and a lengthy stretch, wiggling his fingers with extended arms as he finished.

He had ended up falling asleep in a t-shirt he had put on yesterday after a rather forced hunting expedition with Kazuichi. The mechanic was working on repairing an older car he retrieved from the military base and wanted Hajime's assistance in gathering a few parts and assembling them together. The amount of sweat drenching his hairline after they finished could have been considered borderline worrisome.

He had pretty much passed out as soon as he returned to his cottage and reached his bed. Now bearing greased fabric, Hajime grimaced at himself. He didn't dare try to see what is smelled like now.

Feeling the urge to take a shower Hajime pushed back the groggy weights pulling him back to his bed and stood up. Rubbing his eyes briefly, he managed to maneuver across the room and fish through his drawers for his iconic simple white shirt with the emblem of his previous high school embroidered on the hem, along with a green tie which also bears the same emblem. He also grabbed a pair of dark pants and boxers from the drawer below and eyed the floor near his door to confirm his red-and-white sneakers were placed there. Continuing on to his bathroom he took a very brisk shower which was just long enough to wash his hair and watch the previous day’s grime filter through the drain.

After stepping out Hajime dried his hair enough until it was only lightly damp and slipped into his outfit for the day. Feeling refreshed, he soon after slipped on a pair of socks and his shoes. He was rather starved this morning so breakfast was his top priority at the moment. Hinata planned on meeting up at the restaurant with everyone else. Some days he skips out on the meal due to a lacking appetite and meets back up for lunch and or dinner, and one of those days was the day before. Perhaps that is one of the causes for being extra exhausted after working yesterday.

Leaving his cottage for the day Hajime stepped outside with a pep in his step in thought of Teruteru’s cooking. A rather chilled breeze surprised him as he made his way into the open with the cross paneling of the bridges leading from the multiple other cottages underneath him. It hit his mostly dried hair and successfully pulled a shiver out from him. Usually wind stays dull this early in the morning until the ocean helps pick it up with it’s salty waves around late mornings and into the afternoon.

Hajime blinked. _Until around late mornings?_

Turning attention to the sky above him, he noted where the sun was currently sitting in the endless blue coating the island like a dome in it's icy sharp coloration. Each day he leaves his cottage the massive star rests just behind the far palm trees on the beach. This time it was floating higher above the trees' ferns and the purplish orange that he was often greeted with was just blue.

Hinata’s eyes widened. “Crap,” he cursed. Turning away he started for the restaurant. He must have woken later then his internal clock learned to follow in routine. Everyone could have already finished their portions and left by now. Yesterday really must have taken more of his energy than he thought if he slept in this long.

Quickly crossing the bridge passing by the living quarters and pool in the center of the hotel, Hajime darted over to the building and silently hoped that he didn’t completely miss breakfast. Though lunch most likely wasn’t that far off now it was too long for _him_ with how hunger clawed at his insides.

Approaching the door he opened it with an inner plea echoing around his mind.

"Yo Hajime!"

Stepping through the restaurant doors a quick welcome was directed towards Hinata, joining albeit late for their signature breakfast each early morning. Akane was waving her hand quickly after her greeting before reaching for her fork and hastily stabbing into what looked like eggs. Sonia and Mahiru were beside her picking through their own plates as well. Fuyuhiko was at their table accompanied with Peko by his side.

Hajime could hear the rattling of utensils and kitchenware from within the other room, which he could only assume was Teruteru cleaning up after himself. Nekomaru was standing just behind Akane's chair seemingly chatting with her, although she didn't look like she was paying attention with how ferociously she began eating again. Gundham was standing nearby in the corner of the room tending to Cham-P, one of his devas. Chisaki was also sitting at the table but the plate in front of her was empty and instead was poking away at a handheld game in her hands.

"Hello Akane." Hajime returned the greeting as he closed the door behind him. Figuring there was no hurt in asking, he turned toward the main table where the majority was sitting. "Where is everyone else?"

"Well, Ibuki and Kazuichi said they were going to try and find a few things in Electric Avenue for separate projects they are working on before they left,” Sonia replied.

 _ **Ah, must be that car I assisted Kazuichi with.**_ Hajime figured with the mention of a project Soda might be working on today.

“I'm not sure about the others at the moment." She abandoned her attention to her food to look at him as she spoke, but suddenly frowned. "You're dreadfully late today!"

"Ah, yeah.. Sorry about that." Sheepishly giving Sonia a light grin, Hajime turned in the direction to another dining room table layered with food to take at discretion.

"Oh! Are we still planning to go to the beach sometime today girls?" Mahiru abruptly turned to Akane beside her and then to Peko across from her. "Also did Hiyoko ever accept the invitation?"

"I am available to accompany you all, as long as Master doesn't need me during that time." Peko closed her eyes and nodded softly before looking to Fuyuhiko for an answer.

"How many times do I have to say it? Knock it off with the master shit. I don't care what you do." He growled mid-bite into a slice of toast.

Chiaki tilted her head up from her game. "I'm still going, yeah."

“I am also participating!” Sonia cheerfully announced. "I'm unsure about Hiyoko, however. We can look for her on the way over!" Mahiru seemed to take note of this as she hummed in reply.

Hajime grabbed himself a small plate from the stack provided and took a bit of a few available dishes, taking a tamagoyaki, shokupan, various pieces of fruit, and a mildly room temperature piece of bacon. He couldn’t complain, he knew it would still be delicious. As expected of the Ultimate Cook.

“So what are your plans for today, Hajime?” Sonia piped up again, clasping her hands together as he turned to sit down in an empty chair with them and munch on his cold breakfast.

“I’m not entirely sure.. I might stop by the library for a bit.” He shrugged and leaned over his plate with an eager bite of toast filling his mouth. “You're all going to the beach?”

“Yes! The weather today will be lovely so it would be the perfect activity to do together.” Beaming a positive grin the princess nodded.

A booming voice wiped Sonia's light tone out of the air. “Hey Hajime, how about you and me train after you scarf down that food of yours? You’ve been slacking on my special workout!” Nekomaru suddenly although heartily suggested. He was still gripping Akane’s chair. 

Hajime was still fairly worn out so the thought of exercising so soon after waking didn’t sound appealing. 

“Thanks for the invitation, Nekomaru. I’ll have to decline, however.. could we perhaps do it another day?” He felt bad turning the man down but with how extreme the regimens can be Hajime wasn’t sure he could take it today.

Nekomaru wore an offended expression. "But it's the perfect time to loosen up! C'mon Hajime. If "it" is needed then by all means, I'm ready right now!" Removing his hands from the chair he wriggled his fingers in the air, clearly excited. 

Hajime shook his head and chuckled a nervous laugh. "A-Ah, I'm just a bit tired today and wanted to relax is all. I hope that's okay."

Before Nekomaru could say something like _"Well getting your blood pumping will wake ya right up!"_ Sonia clapped her hands together and entwined them.

"Are we ready?" Her eyes sparkled with stars glimmering within her irises. Directed to all of the girls, most nodded with empty plates. Akane inhaled whatever it was left on her own (it was difficult to see due to the speed of her shoving the bite into her mouth) and gave a thumbs up.

After a moment of shuffling around in chairs they all returned their dirtied silverware and dishes to the tray left for Teruteru to come and wash later and waved goodbye. After they left, it was rather silent then usual. Awkward, even. With only the sound of clanking metal against porcelain, Nekomaru and Gundham left soon afterward with Fuyuhiko and Peko not far behind. That left Hajime alone with Teruteru still cleaning up inside the kitchen.

The food was as good as he expected, the quality never diminishing and the flavors so wonderfully captured. Hajime could only dream of having such a talent. He didn't hesitate taking the time to savor every bite. Figuring passing on lunch and returning for dinner was an option that would provide more time to spend at the library as well as due to taking so long to arrive this morning Hinata most likely wouldn't be hungry at lunch either. Might as well enjoy the food now.

Lightly nibbling on a slice of peach he picked out with his fork, the front door leading into the restaurant abruptly creaking open ten minutes later alarmed him out of his peaceful thoughts. 

He watched with full attention as Nagito was the one stepping through underneath the doorway. Hajime blinked in surprise at seeing him early in the day (if late morning could be considered early). Komaeda seemed unaware of his presence as his eyes were kept focused to the ground. He was wearing his commonly fitted dark green zipper coat and white scoop-neck t-shirt as usual, of course with similar pants to Hajime being dark in coloration.

Hinata watched as Nagito further approached his table with simple strides. Hajime noted the way his face was screwed up in what appeared to be thought. It was only until the Ultimate was a few feet away that he lifted his eyes. Both immediately locked eye contact.

Nagito arched his brows with widening eyes and faltered in his steps. He was definitely alarmed by the figure silently sitting in a chair alone in the middle of a room.

“Hajime.” His voice was blunt. “Hello.”

Hinata blinked, the same surprise surely etching his own face. “Hello, Nagito.”

Most days Komaeda isn’t seen in the restaurant at all. Actually, _every_ day Hajime doesn’t notice the white-haired boy inside during meals. He often figured Nagito received his food during times when the building was empty. 

_**Is this one of those times?** _

Nagito looked away and sure enough began towards the table with platters bared with different meats, fruits, and other variations of common morning delicacies. Since he was now behind him, Hajime had an unfocused gaze flicking across different places at his table to listen keenly, if even cautiously. Clattering and the subtle squeak of shoes against tile sounded not long before the teen came back into view walking away with a portionally small amount of food. Instead of moving to sit down, Komaeda was beelining directly for the exit.

Narrowing eyes in confusion, Hajime spoke. “Where are you going?”

The shaggy looking teen paused in his path if only briefly, glancing over his shoulder.

“I’m going to my cottage.”

As Nagito started to move again Hajime felt baffled. “Why would you not eat in here?”

Hinata understood that more times than not Nagito avidly avoided the other islanders due to conflicting opinions and suspicions of the latter and kept to himself. That is how it has always been since each of them recovered and continued their lives here. But even so, he couldn’t eat in a virtually empty area with everyone busy elsewhere?

“Wouldn’t it be more trouble than it’s worth having to come back to return your dishes later?” Hajime added. Komaeda halted and this time fully turned around to face him. He almost looked offended.

“I’m struggling to understand the reasoning behind your questions. Ah- but that is to be expected of someone as ignorant as I am.” A light smile teased his lips.

Hajime furrowed his brows curiously. “Because you can eat in here, you know. It’s not as if you’re forbidden. I’m sure it's favorable anyways in case of the chance you forget to return your dishes and Teruteru would have to come after you.”

“I always return them. The chance of something like that isn’t something I often fret.” He retorted, clearly speaking on behalf of his luck. “I would never wish to purposefully obscure the hope of one’s amazing talent such as the Ultimate Cooks’." He shook his head irritably as he spoke.

Nagito suddenly looked worried as he frowned and stopped, gazing around from Hajime to the nearby floor at his feet. “Surely I never gave off that intention. Though.. this _is_ me we are discussing. Perhaps I did. How disgusting.”

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Hinata placed his fork down and continued to watch Komaeda look around. “I’m only saying that you shouldn’t feel the need to hide away all the time. You’re more than welcome to eat with us. I’m sure that no one would mind.”

The last part wasn’t true, Hinata knew. He was the only one who truly wanted Nagito to come back with the rest of them. Sonia and a few of the other girls were neutral on the situation but they most likely didn't bear the heart to oppose. While they were being awoken from their comatose state, Nagito was in fact the last to be woken up. Kazuichi had stressed albeit nervously that Komaeda should be left like that; abandoned and practically immobile in a coma. Hajime flashed a deadly glare at the mechanic when that had happened and Soda didn't bother to try and insist any further.

_**Everyone deserves a chance at life.** _

Ever since then, they all keep their distance from the ex-student with Hajime being the only exception.

"We both know that is a lie, Hajime." Nagito's eyes briefly glinted with analytical flare. “I appreciate you being wary of my location during the day. Nevertheless, I assure you where I eat should not be wasted thinking about. I can promise I won’t try anything. Apologies for inconveniencing you."

Without giving Hajime a moment to retaliate, Nagito took the chance to close the distance between himself and the door. 

_**It’s not that I’m wary.**_ Hajime frowned at the door’s sounding click once Nagito swiftly left.

He left as soon as he arrived.

Sighing, Hajime returned to his leftovers and quickly finished them before returning his plate to the dirtied rack holding the others and left the restaurant. 

The rest of the day was spent at the library where Hajime picked up a mystery novel. The story follows ten people who are brought together, for various reasons, to an empty mansion on an island. When he skimmed over the backing he found it ironic and decided to give it a try. Needless to say, Hinata became engrossed with the book. So much so he didn’t notice Chiaki coming in.

“Hey, Hajime,” she greeted. “I thought you would be here.”

By the time he was stopped he was one third through the pages. Sitting up in the chair he was propped up in he offered her a light smile. “Ah! Hello Chiaki. What are you doing here?”

“Dinner’s starting if you want to come. Mostly everyone is already there.”

He parted his mouth in surprise. Hajime glanced around for a wall mounted clock. He never noticed one present but it seemed like there still was not any within the room.

Chiaki must have noticed him struggling. “It’s around 5pm.. I think.”

“Oh, thanks.” Hajime chuckled and stood up. Who knew he had been reading for that long?!

“May I walk with you?” Walking from the table he was stationed at for the past few hours with his book in hand, he approached Chiaki with fairly shaky steps due to not moving for so long. She responded with a nod of her head. 

He held the door for her to exit and both left side by side.

“How was the beach?” Remembering her and the other girls had planned to hang out there earlier he figured it would be a decent conversation starter on their way to the restaurant.

She wasn’t playing with her handheld game this time so she had the time to look toward him. “It was nice. Hiyoko ended up joining later on and Mikan caught up with us as well,” she twirled her fingers around one of her backpack straps.

Hinata smiled. “I’m glad you all had fun. I figured with the steady breezes today it might have been a little cold next to the ocean.”

“It was at times, but that’s expected when you’re near a large body of water.. I guess.”

Hajime nodded. “Fair enough.”

“So you were at the library all day?” Chiaki changed the topic. “I checked if you were in your cottage before the library just because I thought you would have returned by now.”

“Honestly, I did as well. I guess I lost track of time.” Hinata huffed in amusement.

Chiaki placed a curious finger to her lips. “I suppose so. I’ve never really been much of a reader unless visual novels are an exception. But even then I prefer more RPG and fighter games.”

 _ **Of course the Ultimate Gamer would have tried at least each genre once. That’s expected.**_ Hajime wasn’t much of a gamer himself but the times he did play with Chiaki they played most often two player side scrollers or, as she said, fighter games. He wouldn’t mind looking into a visual novel or two.

“Everyone has different preferences.” He admitted.

Chiaki suddenly perked up and looked at him again. “Oh, hey. Speaking of games, I heard that everyone was going to hang back and play a few games after dinner together tonight. Are you wanting to participate?”

"What types of games?

Chiaki blinked absentmindedly. "Not sure. Probably some kind of cards or board games."

Hajime thinned his lips in thought. It has been quite a while since he had seen doing something together. Usually most are working on something or busy with their own schedule.

Submitting to a rather excited grin, Hajime turned back to her positively. “Sure. That sounds like it'll be a lot of fun."

She returned the same smile albeit more reserved looking. 

They soon made it to the bridge leading into the first island, resembling that of a checkpoint. Once back at the hotel they hastily joined the others.

As Chiaki said, they were the last to arrive. Akane of course couldn't help gorging herself before the rest were seated and ready. Majority of those who Hajime had seen this morning were in the same seats they were previously as well as the others taking their own placements at the tables.

Just as before, Hinata picked out his own selection of food being what resembled homemade sashimi and various other vegetables and sauces to accompany before sitting in remotely the same seat as before with his book resting by his plate. It was a wonderful evening with everyone conversing and enjoying themselves. It seemed more chipper of an environment then it usually is, and he wasn't complaining one bit.

Once eating was subsiding for the night, that was when the games began. Mikan helped set up the deck of cards despite clumsily flinging the entire stack all over the table and floor first. Uno was first played a few rounds with Hajime holding back his artificial luck to give others the chance to win. Kazuichi won the first game resulting in a rather cocky behavior and occasional glances to Sonia as if for acceptance. Once Gundham had secured the next win only then did he suddenly retreat back into his seat irritably. Fuyuhiko and Mahiru ended up claiming a win of their own afterwards.

They then went in to play a match of Sorry! which had the majority required to sit out and supervise due to the game limit of four players. Akane, Nekomaru, Mikan, and Teruteru opted to play first before others were picked out for the next round. Nekomaru had ended up winning that time, and the next players consisted of the Ultimate Imposter, Peko, Chiaki, and Ibuki. Winning by a landslide, Pekoyama was on top.

It then went on to a game of Monopoly. Majority of the time was taken up with Hiyoko and Kazuichi arguing over which piece to main until Mahiru randomly selected them to get it moving. Hajime opted to play this time as well as Chiaki, Mikan, Akane, and Sonia with Gundham offering to be the banker.

It wasn't far along into the intense bickering that the door into the restaurant opened.

Hajime tuned out of the current trade issued by Kazuichi for one of Hiyoko's orange properties to look back.

Nagito was once again standing at the door and looked startled, scanning the table of people all huddled together in an arguing and chanting frenzy.

Hinata's mouth parted in surprise. _**I didn't even notice he wasn't here. How did I not see that?**_

Thinking back to Komaeda coming in late for meals to avoid others, this was again one of those times.. wasn't it? He likely was unaware of the gathering taking place here after dinner and came in for food.

Sonia, who was attempting to persuade Hiyoko to not accept the trade due to it being unfair, pried her attention from the game and let out a small "Oh!"

"Greetings, Komaeda." She lightly welcomed.

The chattering dulled down to barely a hum as each head in the room turned to watch as Nagito stood awkwardly in between the outside and doorframe.

"Ah, hello everyone." he said calmly.


	2. Ōkami to Koyōte

Hajime stood and witnessed the burst of adrenaline that was heavily bouncing around the room lost in an instant. As if Nagito was a hole for such energy to escape, it filtered it’s way out quite soon after his presence was noticed.

“What is _he_ doing here?!” Kazuichi’s outburst was sudden but not necessarily unexpected. He dropped the tiny house pieces he was holding back to the game board with a clatter and stood up to eye Komaeda better across the room.

Hiyoko snorted. “I don’t think anyone had the brains to unless Mikan thought it was a good idea.”

“H-Hey..! I didn’t do anything of the s-sort..” Responding to the rather blatant prod Mikan whimpered miserably into the hands partially covering her face. Saionji just laughed.

Hajime rolled his eyes. _**They just can’t help themselves can they?**_

“Anyways,” Hinata flashed a quick glare to the group. “You’re here for dinner, right Nagito?" There weren't many other reasons for Komaeda to come in, so Hinata felt it was safe to assume.

“If that's the case, I stored the leftovers in the other room if you wish to help yourself. Silverware is second to the last drawer on the left as you walk in. I rearranged a bit to fit a more personal set up.” Fiddling with one of the previous game board pieces Teruteru nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen door.

Nagito briefly closed his eyes and smiled gratefully directed to Hanamura. “Thank you.”

Kazuichi opened his mouth to most likely remark back at him but Komaeda opened his eyes and looked directly at him.

“I’ll get out of your way, don’t worry. It will only be a minute of your time.”

Soda snapped his jaw shut. Hajime could tell he was taken aback like he couldn’t believe Nagito could see him.

Hiyoko abruptly dropped back down into her chair and slapped her property cards back down onto the table, forgetting all about the disruption. “How about ‘trade denied’? Get more money before you bother asking to trade, you broke bitch!” She let out a smug laugh as Kazuichi, who was attempting to buy one of her Monopoly spaces previously, spun back around to face her.

“WHAT?! I was offering three hundred and a green property! Sonia, did you cause me to lose this?! That was the last orange I needed to complete the set!” He screeched like a bat as he intertwined his fingers through his hair stressfully.

Sonia swung her arm out with an intense expression. Her eyes shone a powerful icy blue that could have cut. “I will not have you rob Hiyoko of the full worth of well earned estates!”

"GyaaAAHH!!" He shouted as if pierced by her words. Falling back into his chair, he bore his eyes into his top hat metal character on the board with disdain in defeat while the others clambered back to their spots.

Gundham, who was returning back to sifting through the paper money, tsked at the pink chaired teen. "Surely you will obtain the correct amount for said property. This plaything is of no difficulty too complicated to gather."

"Well, this game can in fact be hard to play at times, Tanaka. I suppose it relies on luck for your rolls and which cards you pull at random." Hajime also returned to his seat and glanced over the board. Of course Hinata would have no problem when it came to luck but that would be unfair to everyone else.

Currently Hajime was playing as the cat piece, which was near a railroad Hiyoko also owned. If he were to land on it, it would wipe most of his money due to the amount of houses that were added to the property. It was a dangerous spot to roll on. He had a few blue and yellow properties, but a single red property was the main one for his source of income.

"Who's turn is it anyways?" Looking back up Hajime glanced to the other players for an answer.

"Mine of course!" Akane shouted heartily and snatched the dice. Flinging them back onto the table she managed to roll a ten, having her pass the starting point and earn two hundred dollars and landing on an empty green property. Gundham gave her the appropriate amount before she claimed the spot as her own, for a price of course. She had to give back what Gundham had just given her for passing 'go'.

The rhythm of the game quickly picked back up and the audience watching from behind were discussing tips and offering rather pressured suggestions. Hajime glanced over to Chiaki who was on the far right of the table and watched as she was silently watching the board, clearly focused intently on her ownership of properties and her amount of money available to hedge a potential trade.

_**I wonder how she can be so focused into a game like this with so many people yelling around her. Guess that's a perk of her talent.** _

As Hinata waited patiently for his turn, he spared a glance to focus behind him to look toward the kitchen. Nagito had surely head inside now getting things to eat due to the teen no longer standing where he was previously.

Hajime frowned. He felt bad for Komaeda. Surely staying by himself alone each day isn't enjoyable and keeping away from those he'd surely like to spend time with must be agonizing. With how stubborn Komaeda is and always has been, it would be difficult to show him that there are people who don’t think of him as the scum of the earth. His point of view had chains upon locks preventing any other opinion piercing through.

His eyes narrowed in consideration with a potential thought crossing his mind. Glancing over to the table the group previously sat at for their meal, Hajime stared at his library novel still resting there by itself. Thinking for a moment, an idea struck him.

Returning attention to his current table Hajime scanned those who were standing or merely watching the others play. “Hey, I’ll be right back. Can someone take my place?”

"I can." It was Pekoyama who spoke up from the babbling.

Standing up, Hajime offered her his chair. "Thanks." Hinata didn't bother waiting until she sat down as he began walking toward the kitchen steadily. There was no hesitation approaching the doors and entering inside with a confident posture.

Hajime instantly spotted Nagito nearby one of the massively large refrigerators idly. He was clasping an empty plate within his hands with a blank gaze peering into the fridge, looking lost.

As soon as Hajime closed the door behind himself Komaeda rotated wearing a flat expression and faced Hinata with surprise. 

“Was I taking too long?”

Hajime stepped further into the room and shook his head. “No, that’s not it. I just.. wanted to see how you were doing in here.”

The Ultimate blinked slowly. Hinata instinctively flashed him a hasty warm smile for reassurance and not of suspicion for the other’s activity alone in a secluded room.

Nagito first only responded with a weary pinpointed stare and stood awkwardly, unmoving.

“I wasn’t planning on, for example, grabbing one of the many blades from this drawer here to run out and brutally murder one of you if that’s what you are thinking. I can promise you that I only intended to come in for my dinner and be on my way. But.. I suppose that is taking longer than I wanted.” He motioned to a nearby handle attached into the closest countertop cupboard to himself that surely held the potential weaponry that was referred to.

Hajime’s smile failed it’s intention.

“That’s not what I meant either,” crossing his arms over his chest Hinata pushed back the urge to sigh. “How about you eat with us today?”

He knew that they probably wouldn't like Nagito deciding to sit down once they left the kitchen but it was worth giving a shot.

Komaeda grunted irritably almost automatically, Hajime witnessing the latter almost roll their eyes. “I told you just earlier today I do not want to taint each of your blossoming hopes with my weighted being.”

As much as Hinata expected that sort of answer he momentarily closed his eyes as if to close out the self depreciation.

 _ **It’s like trying to have a conversation with a brick wall,**_ Hajime shook his head.

“You wouldn’t be _’tainting’_ anything, Nagito. If I thought that I wouldn’t bother taking the time to offer, would I?”

Komaeda didn’t reply but lightly hummed a low note. He looked uninterested as his half-lidded eyes kept a bored fixation.

Hajime scoffed, not accepting that as an answer. “I insist, really. Knowing someone who I consider a friend is not only steering clear from myself but anyone possible.. it’s..”

“It’s the only option,” Nagito interrupted with his own end to the sentence. Hajime swore he briefly saw surprise flicker across his face but wasn’t sure with the rather dull lighting casting more shadows than light.

“You’re wanting to live the rest of your life alone? For what? Because of your talent?”

Confusion reflected off of Nagito’s pale eyes. “It is an uncontrollable cycle of randomized waves of good and bad luck, so of course that is a main factor. That and who would wish for my unsightly form to be any consideration of close?”

Hajime felt the beginnings of annoyance prickling the back of his arms and ignored the second remark. “Quality of life should not be based on talent. Surely you don’t enjoy forcing yourself to avoid the people you live with.”

The teen suddenly turned to place his plate atop the counter. Komaeda raised his hands into the air in challenge, his grey eyes glimmering with a sudden wild, darkened passion. “How would you possibly understand natural talent? Your abilities are artificial.. created by man. It’s something you can willingly overpower or switch off like a fuse box. Organic talent forms one’s life and future as soon as they are put in this world. Quality of life _is_ based on talent.”

The deepened aura emitting from Nagito slowly dissipated and morphed into obvious agitation with the way he suddenly frowned. “Tell me, Hajime. How equal was your Reserve Course life compared to our Ultimate fates? How fair did it become once you gained those experimental powers of yours?”

Hinata flinched at the harsh prod. That was a cold path for Komaeda to go after. “T-That--! You understood what I meant!”

“No, I didn’t. You are wrong when it comes to evaluating talent you do not share. Mine is not one that can be tamed and has the ability to affect anyone. My luck is overpowered and unmatched, even against myself,” Nagito turned stern, glaring up from shadowed features. “If you do not mind, I wish to begin picking out my meal for the night.”

Hajime refused the dismissal. “What if my luck could potentially balance your own? Then you would be the one who is wrong.”

Komaeda faltered regripping his plate and stopped midway, tilting his head ever slightly watching in his peripheral vision. A brief flash of what Hajime took as indignation splashed his eyes with a dim light.

Hajime recalled the moment of consideration he had back in the dining area just before this. Stepping forward he began to pace slowly across the floor to help himself recall the novel he had taken from the library. “I’ve been reading this book lately and it got me thinking. Two character’s within the story had an overwhelming amount of differences between each other. Appearance, personality, hobbies.. you name it, the other was bound to be a direct opposite.”

Taking his chin in between his fingers he took a moment to think again. “During a scene of conflict, they were going to die by the hand of a horrible storm destroying the island they were trapped on. They were not friends by any means, even disliked one another due to how polar they were from each other. So they thought that was all there was to it, a horrible end to a horrible situation.” 

Nagito narrowed his eyes with blatant disdain for the tale. The teen’s face almost looked frightening with the way his face was shadowed covering most of his facial features.

“Does this have any relation or are you just babbling?” The tone used was deeper and utterly bland sounding.

Hajime furrowed his brows at the latter’s impatience. “Yes. One of them had actually spawned the storm themself. Sometimes they summon a rain light enough to help the island’s crops into a bounty large enough to sustain them for weeks on end, as if the water was infused with an undetectable fertilizer. But.. it’s always unintentional. The severity of their storms were always leveled at random and were caused just as randomly,”

He suspected with the similarities between the path of how their lives had taken and the novel being explained, that was the reason that caused Komaeda to raise a brow. Hinata wasn’t sure if it was one out of puzzled interest or another urge to hurry up. Hajime continued anyway.

“The other, however, also shared the same ability. You’d think that they did in fact have something in common, if that was true. However, it was completely different due to the fact that one had their own weather variations under control. So while they both were cornered on the island with a large hurricane-like swarm of rain pelting toward them at a deadly rate, another hurricane appeared. It was of the same intensity, but when it stirred alive it shifted in the path of the original hailing gale.. and completely absorbed it. With such similar yet universally different abilities varying from ability of control, they were able to neutralize the wild cyclone with their own even creation.”

As the story came to a close Hinata looked up to Nagito expectantly. Komaeda had the same exact face but with his mouth parted ever so slightly.

“..and?”

“And.. what?”

Nagito shook his head and turned away, gripping the plate fully this time and irritably crossed back in front of the fridge.

Hajime ― bewildered where his explanation went wrong ― blinked a few times considering he messed it up. Perhaps he had to elaborate further. “The storms represented both our variations of luck, and the one with control would be mine. I think I could snuff your bad luck with my own and then you wouldn’t have to worry about hurting one of us when I’m around, right?”

Reaching into the fridge Nagito quickly grabbed a small fogged container and went to open it, his face hidden as he faced the counter to not drop the plate in the process. “Hajime, two physical storms in a fictional world such as that do not relate whatsoever to an incorporeal force that is luck. And that doesn’t happen with real hurricanes. One which is stronger engulfs the weaker and continues ravaging it’s surroundings with it’s savage claws. I’ve never heard of two of the same storms dissipating completely once making contact. That goes against the Fujiwhara effect, which is _real_ unlike that pitiful tale. Once again you do not understand.”

 _ **Damn it! That’s not how this was supposed to go.**_ “Okay, how about this: what if we did a test first to confirm whether or not I’m right? What’s something we could do that is based on luck to win?”

Nagito pried open the lid to whatever leftovers he chose and leaned to the side to open a drawer by his hip, not bothering to look behind him. “I thought your point was to suppress my bad luck with your good luck. Not see who is luckier than the other.”

“If my luck is stronger than yours at providing good results then it would be able to push your bad luck down to even ground, correct?” Hajime retorted.

"This is pointless banter, Hinata."

Hajime took a step forward. "No, it isn't. I don't want someone to be shut away for the rest of their life being restricted by something like talent if there is the slightest chance of fixing it. That isn't fair."

Nagito huffed. "Life is never fair in terms of someone such as myself, which is deserved."

Hajime frowned deeply, his eyes reflecting what could be deciphered as either anger or exasperation. He didn't want to give up on Nagito, not when they all made it this far. He should have tried to do something earlier rather than waiting almost a year. There was so much to life to enjoy and experience, and if Komaeda was taking that away from himself Hinata wanted to help him find the purpose to try and go after potential enjoyable memories to make.

A crisp sounding ' _clack!_ ’ sounded as Nagito returned the lid to its counterpart and opened the fridge once again to store it away. There was a type of sushi now on his dish but it was a noticeably small amount. Placing the tupperware back onto the shelf it came from Nagito grabbed the appropriate silverware for what could be barely if at all considered a meal, and started for the door without another word to Hajime brushing past him as a clear sign that the conversation ended.

Hinata followed after him, still determined to test his theory. “N-Now wait a second―! Nagito!”

Without a care in the world Komaeda ignored him and walked back out into the dining area and didn’t hesitate to turn for the exit. The monopoly match was still going on of course with the same people who were standing before still chatting away about the game at hand. Kazuichi and Chiaki looked up first followed by Sonia who's face crossed in concern.

“What are you doing?!” It sounded more of a disgusted bark than a question but it came from Soda eying one of the pair more than the other.

Hinata glanced from Komaeda hastily leaving back to the table. Pekoyama was discussing something with Fuyuhiko who had moved closer to what was previously Hajime's chair. She could carry the game for him for a bit, couldn't she?

"I'll be back as soon as I can! Peko can keep my place," Hinata waved quickly and jogged to catch up. Nagito had already opened the door and the end of his coat fluttered through the gap. Hajime could tell the others were going to be suspicious of the abrupt abandonment of game night but once he set out to act, he intended to follow through.

Darting through the door himself Hinata called out to Komaeda again, who was taking calm strides away from the restaurant 

"You're going to your cottage, right?" Hajime padded closer to the other and finally was walking side by side. 

Nagito's side profile perfectly etched his agitation with the way his brows were screwed up, the corner of his lip turned purse. His greyed eyes narrowed ahead and refused to meet Hinata's gaze. "I am."

Hajime placed his hand over his chest, practically pleading with a face full of concern. "Let me try something Nagito. Please. We wouldn't know if we didn't try."

As they both walked the outskirts of the pool Nagito didn't seem to change in demeanor from the plea.

"I suggest you return back inside, Hinata. Who knows what would happen with my being near you."

"How are you to know my luck won't stop something bad from happening?" Hajime countered. "Have you experienced my luck first hand?"

The quieter of the two didn't have a direct answer and instead released a light yet pressured laugh. "You really are hopeful, aren't you?"

 _ **Well if that wasn't obvious.**_ Hinata groaned in his head. They didn't speak much else as they made their way to Nagito's cottage, which was a few down from Hajime's own. It only took a moment for the two to be standing in front of said cottage. Komaeda looked surprised that Hinata was by his side still and sighed, opening the door and walking in reluctantly.

Hajime hesitated for a moment, watching as Nagito’s dark coat flicked side to side from his steps and disappearing around the corner.

 _ **Is it really okay that I'm barging in like this?**_ If there was in fact a way to get _everyone_ together at least on neutral ground, then Hajime would want to try. How could they all get to know Nagito better if he chose to stay away due to something that could have a potential solution? Finding out would be difficult with Nagito being who he is, but it would be worth the struggle for results.. right?

Hinata shook his head. This is Nagito. He’s the same type to say something ridiculous like _“I am so honoured to be in your presence.”_

Breaking from the awkward stance Hajime paused in he followed inside rather tentatively with lingering worries of invading the latter’s privacy. Before taking the option to look around, Hajime slipped his shoes off one at a time respectively and placed their heels side by side against the door’s inner trim. It was customary for him to do so each time he was welcomed into another’s cottage, so there was no difference here either.

Once finished Hajime closed the door behind himself. Nagito was sitting on the edge of his bed rather tense looking, still holding his food. It looked like he was waiting for something such as confirmation that he could eat.

Glancing around the area, Hajime was surprised at how well kept everything was. Nagito, like every other cottage, had a small sofa, table, bed, and a few plants. The table was moved more into the middle of the room so the sofa sat alone. Where it would originally be, a mini fridge was close by as well as a fairly large bookshelf holding a few nicknacks and many hardcover books. _**I wonder what type of books Nagito prefers reading.**_

He half expected things to be strewn around quite messily but he was glad he was wrong. It didn’t seem like the space even belonged to the islander.

“So what is your extraordinary, must-be-tested theory?”

Hajime turned, surprised. Nagito was staring at him rather blandly from underneath a white strand of hair, the wild cloud-like mass obscuring parts of his eyes.

“Right,” Hinata replied and moved closer to him. Komaeda almost looked alarmed before Hajime bent his knees down, propping himself up sitting on the floor with crossed legs.

“Pick a number one though ten.”

Nagito’s mouth slacked ever so slightly, arching a brow. His eyes reflected a bewildered light as he gazed down at Hajime who was straight faced. “This.. is your test?

“My first one, at least.” He offered a shrug.

Komaeda sighed and didn’t give it much thought. “Seven.”

“That was the number I was thinking of, so you are correct.” Hajime nodded. He figured that Nagito would guess the number instantly. “Now you pick a number.”

Nagito shook his head, smiling an empty grin. “Ah, so this is your immature idea. This is pointless.”

Hajime rolled his eyes. “Come on, pick a number.”

“Fine. Which number did I pick?” Looking back up Komaeda held the same uninterested face as before.

Hajime glanced down to his lap, giving some thought. “Hmm.”

“Two.”

A brief spark of curiosity flickered across Nagito’s expression before it disappeared. “Yes. It was two.”

Hajime smiled genuinely. “How about we try one a bit harder. Pick a number one through one hundred.”

Komaeda leaned forward, keeping steady hands on his pate. “Fifty one.”

“Correct. Now you.”

Nagito nodded after a moment. “Ready.”

“Twenty eight.” Hajime replied confidently.

Now intrigued, Nagito placed his dish beside him on the mattress and took his chin between his fingers in thought while keeping eye contact. “Yes. That is also correct.”

So Hajime was right in believing he had the ability to challenge the Ultimate Lucky Student. While it isn’t organic talent as Nagito said, he was right. Eyes flashing with victory, Hinata put his elbows on his knees, leaning closer. “Doesn’t that prove that our luck is equal?”

Komaeda’s eyes narrowed, an intense face disrupting the interest present just moments before. “No, I don’t believe so. Something such as guessing a number does not equal physical change,” he almost looked disappointed. “I hurt both myself and others with worldly changes. A simple mind game isn’t the same.”

 _ **What could be something that could be tested to prevent his bad luck from occurring?**_ As if a small menu of faint options appeared in his mind, Hajime slumped in consideration. Mimicking Nagito’s previous position he placed his chin in his hand.

As Hinata stayed like that, Komaeda casually gathered his fork again and prodded at his sushi until he scooped a bite balanced on the tongs.

_**Perhaps fishing? That has plenty of things with the potential to go wrong yet also incorporate luck into a catch, doesn't it?** _

"Have you ever been fishing?"

As Nagito nibbled on his sushi he shrugged and mumbled "Kind of."

Hajime nodded. Perfect. "If we both aren't too experienced then it would be a fair attempt, yes?"

"You wish to see what will happen if we both cast a line at the same time and see what decides to bite, or perhaps one of us will be unlucky enough to snag a heap of seaweed."

Nagito's eyes suddenly flashed. 

"Another possibility.. if either of us feel a tug it could be quite a large catch, or a shark to leap up and swallow one of us whole and get sucked into the ocean! Ahaha, how exciting!"

Void of the previous confidence from his suggestion, Hinata glared at Komaeda with an annoyed look. "..Yeah."

The white haired boy's face faltered back into neutrality. "Then when will this take place, Hajime? Is there a specific time of day that you suspect from that fictional story you had so uselessly mentioned that you think would give you an extra boost of luck as a delusional daydream?"

It was a clear tease but Hajime bit the bait, scowling deeply. "No, Nagito. I'm not delusional. Thanks for asking."

"Well, I guess that would be up to debate depending on the results of this."


End file.
